Scroll of the Demodragon
Zurück zur Episodenliste Scroll of the Demodragon ("Die Schriftrolle des Dämodrachen") ist die 105. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die erste Folge der fünften Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|210px|Wie man sich irren kann...Raphael und Casey jagen eine Gestalt in einer Kapuzenrobe mit unmenschlich leuchtenden Augen durch die New Yorker Kanalisation, nachdem sie verhindern konnten, dass diese einem Obdachlosen eine Spritze mit einer grünlich leuchtenden Flüssigkeit in den Leib treiben konnte. Der vermummte Fremde führt sie in einen dunklen Tunnel, wo - zu Raphaels und Caseys Schrecken - noch wenigstens ein Dutzend seiner Artgenossen auf sie wartet! Der Spieß dreht sich schnell um, und Raphael und Casey werden von der Übermacht ihrer unheimlichen Gegner schnell überwältigt. thumb|210px|Mit ein paar Erklärungen...Indessen im Versteck ergehen sich Leonardo, Donatello und April in alltäglicher Langeweile, als Michelangelo - zu Leonardos Entzücken - mit einer Ladung alter Videokassetten der alten TV-Serie Space Heroes: The Next Generation nach Hause zurückkehrt. Gerade da kehren Raphael und Casey grün und blau geschlagen zurück und erzählen den anderen von ihrer unglücklich verlaufenden Begegnung mit der Kapuzengestalt und dessen Freunden. Die Turtles kommen zu dem Schluss, dass es sich bei diesen seltsamen Kerlen um Kultmitglieder handeln muss, und dass sie ihre finsteren Riten an wehrlosen Obdachlosen abhalten, lässt sie Übles ahnen. Um sich vor einem Überraschungsschlag zu schützen, konstruiert Donatello hastig eine Reihe von Bewegungsmeldegeräten, die er und seine Freunde in den Kanaltunneln verteilen. thumb|left|210px|Das Gesicht des neuen FeindesAnderswo, in einer Höhle tief unter der Stadt, bereitet der Anführer dieser seltsamen Sekte seine Gefolgsleute auf eine neue Aufgabe vor: Die Beschaffung der Schriftrolle des Dämodrachen. Als einige der Jünger aufbrechen, um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, lösen sie einen der gerade angebrachten Bewegungsmelder aus; Leonardo und Michelangelo, die sich dem Gerät am nächsten befinden, machen sich umgehend an die Verfolgung, ohne die anderen davon zu unterrichten. Sie verfolgen die drei Getalten zu einem Haus mit einer großen Privatbibliothek, wo sie die Schriftrolle schnell finden und an sich nehmen. Michelangelo versucht den Diebstahl zu verhindern, indem er das Pergament mit seinem Greifhaken aus dem Fenster hinausschießt; ihre drei Gegner aber werfen sich ohne zu zögern hinter die Rolle her und knallen auf dem Boden vor dem Gebäude auf. Gerade aber als Michelangelo die Schriftrolle an sich nehmen will, erwachen die Robenträger plötzlich wieder zum Leben und überwältigen die beiden Turtles. Das Eintreffen einer Polizeistreife verhindert jedoch, dass ihre Gegner ihnen den Rest geben können, und beide Parteien verschwinden, ehe die Polizei noch einen Blick auf sie werfen kann. thumb|210px|Hoffnung im tiefsten ZweifelNachdem die beiden geschlagenen Helden wieder zuhause angekommen sind und ihren Freunden von ihrer Begegnung berichtet haben, findet Donatello durch seine Internetrecherchen heraus, dass es sich bei der gestohlenen Rolle um ein magisches Artefakt handelt, die eine Zauberformel zur Beschwörung eines bösen, mächtigen Wesens aus der Unterwelt mit dem Namen Kavaxas enthält. Leonardo erhält in dem Augenblick, wo er angesichts dieser ungewohnten Bedrohung an seinen Fähigkeiten zu zweifeln beginnt, eine Erscheinung seines Ziehvaters Splinter, der ihn dazu gemahnt, die Kraft, dieser Gefahr zu begegnen, in seinem eigenen Inneren zu finden. Nachdem Donatello die Spur der Kultisten anhand ihrer Aktivitäten zurückverfolgen konnte, brechen die Turtles, April und Casey auf und stoßen am ermittelten Ort auf eine Gruppe dieser Gestalten, als sie gerade durch eine Geheimtür verschwinden. thumb|210px|left|The Coming of KavaxasDie Freunde schlüpfen durch die sich wieder schließende Öffnung und finden sich im unterirdischen Tempel des Dämonenkults wieder, wo die Zeremonie zur Beschwörung des Dämonen gerade am Anfang steht - und zu ihrer Überraschung entpuppt sich der Anführer der dunklen Kongregation als ihr alter Busenfeind Tiger Claw! Bevor sie aber etwas gegen das Ritual unternehmen können, werden sie von einer Gruppe Foot-Kultisten überwältigt und vor Tiger Claw geschleppt. Dieser lässt sie als unfreiwillige Zuschauer bei der Zeremonie beiwohnen; mithilfe eines uralten Siegels setzt er die Beschwörung in Gang, ruft so Kavaxas zu sich und hetzt ihn auf die Turtles und ihre Freunde. thumb|210px|Der sehnlichste Wunsch des MeistersDie Turtles sehen sich Kavaxas Kräften vollkommen chancenlos gegenüber, und so entscheiden sie sich für die Flucht. Tiger Claw hält den Dämonen fürs Erste von einer Verfolgung ab, weil er ihn aus einem ganz anderen Grund auf die Erde beschworen hat: Mithilfe seiner Kräfte soll Kavaxas nämlich Tiger Claws sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen und den Shredder wieder von den Toten auferstehen lassen! Zitate *'Michelangelo': Ähm... ich hab' ein wenig Pizza hier für dich übrig. Es ist ein interdimensionales Symbol für Liebe. [Kavaxas äschert die Pizzaschnitte ein] Michelangelo: He, Drachenmann, du musst hier nicht den Hitzkopf spielen! Trivia *[[Datei:Kangaroo-Man_Bingo.jpg|thumb|Ausschnitt aus einem Kangaroo-Man-Comic]]An einer Stelle nennt Michelangelo den Namen Kangaroo-Man ("Känguruh-Mann"), eine mögliche Referenz zum Titel einer kurzlebigen Superheldencomicreihe, deren Abenteuer in den frühen Vierzigern als Teil des amerikanischen Kriegspropaganda-Comicprogramms vom Verlag Great Publications publiziert wurde (Ersterscheinung: Choice Comics #1). *Donatellos Bewegungsspürgerät verwendet eindeutig Elemente aus einer [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Furby Furby-Puppe]. *Michelangelos Fantasie als Geisterjäger ist ein deutlicher Verweis auf die Ghostbusters. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)